In The Closet
by MysticFun
Summary: Imagine being trapped with the person you distrust the most. It might not turn out the way you would have expected... One-Shot. Rated M For a Reason.


**A/N:** _Thanks to all of you for favoriting, alerting and reviewing my stories. It really means a lot to me!  
And Thanks to those of you who left a review without being logged in. I can't answer you if you're not but your comments made me really happy! :)_

_And finally, a huge enormous Thank You to my awesome beta **DobrevDreams** who always encourages and comforts me with her amazing words. :)_

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Because if I did, Katherine would have her own show, and she would do a lot of dirty things._

* * *

Being with Katherine in this big old abandoned mansion gave Elena the creeps. But Damon had left two days ago to follow another lead and Elena was determined to find any clue that would bring Stefan back home.

The related murders in the local newspaper looked like the kind of things Stefan was capable of, and there was only one residence in the area, so Elena decided to check the place out for herself. Elena was grateful that Katherine had agreed to come with her and didn't just leave her at the Salvatore mansion. Elena knew it was only because Katherine couldn't care less whether she was dead or alive, but it was refreshing considering the oppressive protectiveness of both Salvatores.

Elena walked around carefully in one of the big empty rooms. The walls had been white once, but were all cracked now. There were spider webs hanging in the ceiling corners, and the floor was covered with dust and leaves. Some of the planks of the wooden floor were cracking under her weight. Katherine was in the next room. At least, that's what Elena was assuming since she couldn't hear any noise coming from her direction.

"Did you find anything?" Elena called out toward the next room.

"Nope," Katherine answered, closer than Elena had expected.

Elena let out a resigned sigh. "We're not going to find anything here. It looks like nobody has set a foot in this house for a very long time."

Without warning, Katherine flashed in front of her, grabbed her and sped off in the opposite direction. Elena didn't understand what was happening. Suddenly, she couldn't see a thing, surrounded by darkness, with Katherine pressed closely against her body.

"What are you…" Elena was interrupted when Katherine swiftly applied her hand over her mouth. Katherine had both legs on either side of Elena's legs, trapping them effectively. Her chest was firmly pressed against Elena's. Elena grabbed Katherine's hand with her own to move it back, fidgeting her body forcefully, struggling to put some space between the two of them. Katherine snaked her arm around Elena's waist and pulled it violently towards her, almost knocking the air out of Elena's lungs. Efficiently holding her in place, Katherine pressed her hand more tightly against Elena's mouth.

Elena was completely trapped but finally realized that something was scaring Katherine. No matter who was standing out there, if of all people it was terrifying Katherine, it was bad news. _Really bad news. _

There was a small bit of light coming through the old wooden closet door. Elena's eyes were starting to get used to the darkness, and she could see now they were in a very small closet. It couldn't even hold two bodies side by side.

Elena looked into Katherine's eyes and could see now the fear in them. If this was another one of her twisted mind games, she was the best actress Elena had ever seen.

Katherine suddenly noticed that Elena's eyes were no longer staring into space blindly and that she was now able to see. Looking intensely in her eyes, Katherine moved her arm back quietly and put a finger above her lips, telling the girl to shut up. Elena gave her a barely noticeable nod and Katherine slowly removed her hand from the girl's mouth. Noticing the questioning look in Elena's eyes, Katherine mouthed silently at Elena a single word.

"_Klaus_"

Elena's eyes opened wide in fear, her heart drumming loudly into her chest. A freezing wave crushed over her entire body, quickly followed by a burning one when the adrenaline kicked in. Elena tensed all of her muscles, desperately trying to fight her strong instinct to just run. Trying her best to channel her fear, she locked her eyes on Katherine, looking for any sign of an answer to how to deal with this situation.

She knew Katherine was the only thing separating her from being killed by Klaus right now and she was fully aware that the vampire had run away from him for the past 500 years. She had witnessed Katherine flying away to survive many times, leaving her and her friends in a deadly, messy situation. Elena was expecting to see her doppelganger speeding out of the closet at any second, using Elena as a diversion. She was watching Katherine very carefully in order to prepare herself to react to whatever the vampire would do.

All of Katherine's muscles and features were tensed. Her eyes were fixed on a spot toward the floor, behind the closed door. Her body was bent slightly forward, in a predatory way, ready to jump or fight. Elena was terrified but she was so focused on scrutinizing the vampire's reactions that she couldn't help but notice that Katherine was looking like a beautiful deadly feline. Her dark curled hair and eyes, her black leather jacket and tight black jeans amplifying the strong impression. She looked like a black panther.

After what seemed like hours for Elena, Katherine's features slowly and gradually softened. Her shoulders were a lit bit more relaxed, her arms now resting along her sides. Katherine had also straightened up her position and Elena realized that she had done exactly the same things through unconscious imitation. _Did that mean that they were safe?_ Elena looked hopefully into Katherine's eyes, waiting for an answer. Katherine looked up at her and shook her head, making Elena's heart skip a beat.  
She didn't know what Klaus would do to her, or even Katherine, if he found them. Elena wasn't even sure what _Stefan_ would do if he was there as well. Would he try to defend her? Save her? Or just watch boringly while Klaus was torturing her… Would he kill her if Klaus wanted him to? She was only sure of one thing. She didn't want to find out.

"Could you stop being afraid?" whispered Katherine harshly.

Elena laughed quietly and humourlessly. "I would love to. Any ideas?" she murmured.

"Just shut up and be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate." Katherine shot back almost silently.

Katherine closed her eyes and tried to focus all of her energy on honing her senses to try to detect the position of the Original. She knew he wasn't in the immediate vicinity anymore but she wanted to be perfectly sure he had left the mansion. Left the area. But her senses now so sharpened made the hammering beats of Elena's heart and the sound of the blood rushing through her veins even more alluring. Katherine unconsciously drove her nose slightly toward the side of the girl's cheek and inhaled deeply.

"Did you just sniff me?" Elena shot, looking in disbelief at Katherine.

"Sorry" said Katherine cheerfully, shrugging one of her shoulders, not looking sorry at all. "But all that adrenaline pumping through your veins makes you smell…_delicious_."

At the words, Elena's breath caught in her throat and a wave of panic crushed over her.

"You're doing it again." Katherine growled, annoyed.

"Then, stop talking to me like I'm a tempting piece of meat!" Elena snapped harshly. Katherine frowned at her, giving the girl a nasty look but kept her mouth shut. Every single one of Elena's senses was also sharpened by the scary situation. Her skin felt electrified_. _She could feel warmth radiating out of Katherine's close body. She could even feel her breath. The closeness created by the closet was making Elena very uncomfortable. But her actual body position was also starting to be uncomfortable as well.

"Move your leg to the left," Katherine said suddenly.

"What?" Elena asked, furrowing her brows at Katherine.

"Just do it," Katherine said sternly.

Crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest, unintentionally brushing Katherine's breast with her sleeve, Elena gave her a suspicious look.

"Move," Katherine warned lowly, gesturing the movement forcefully pointing her forefinger at the floor.

"Why?" Elena insisted.

"Oh god, you're so annoying!" Katherine growled exasperatedly.

Elena almost shot back that the feeling was mutual but decided it was wiser to not further piss off the already very alert vampire. Katherine let out a forceful sigh.

"You will have better balance of your weight if you move your leg to the back of the closet. It will be more comfortable for you." Katherine finally explained matter-of-factly. Elena was really surprised that Katherine could even be concerned by her comfort. But since they were both trapped into the same closet, she figured that Katherine had suggested a better position for her to avoid a situation where the need of her human body to move more than the closet could allow will eventually reveal their hideout.

Elena carefully moved her leg to the left, Katherine straightening herself along the wall behind her back to allow more space for Elena to move. Elena's legs were now on either side of each of Katherine's.  
Elena's weight was indeed more balanced between her legs now, making the position much more comfortable for her body. Katherine flashed her an expecting look, raising one of her brows, a smirk at the corner of her mouth. Elena purposely ignored it. No way was she going to thank her.

"Don't know about you but I like this position better. It was starting to be exhausting to have my legs spread open." Katherine stated, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Elena tensed, reddening slightly at her choice of words. She knew the vampire was playing with her. Katherine could stay still without blinking for days. Elena didn't know what game she was playing but she decided to keep the conversation to a minimum.

After a while, Elena had bent her knees slightly and leaned her back against the wall behind her to lighten the weight on her legs, her arms still crossed against her chest. If the situation wasn't so terrifying, Elena could have been amused by the fact that Katherine was in the exact same position. A mirror image of herself.

Correcting her position unconsciously, Katherine slightly moved her arms and bent her knees a little bit more. The movement placed the top of Katherine right thigh just underneath Elena's sex, the fabric of Katherine's pants grazing against Elena's.

Katherine knew perfectly well what she was doing. Being trapped in this closet with her doppelganger was beyond boring but making the girl feel awkward was bringing her a little bit of pleasure.

Elena tensed suddenly at the intrusion but remained silent. She didn't want the vampire to know it was making her uncomfortable. Katherine raised her hand lazily to look at her nails, a bored look on her face. The movement made Katherine's thigh move ever so slightly, but enough to apply a bit of pressure against Elena's core. A wave of heat ran through the girl's entire body. Startled by her own reaction, Elena turned her head to the side to avoid Katherine's look. She didn't know if Katherine was doing this on purpose but she didn't want to give the vampire the satisfaction of seeing her flushed. Katherine finally let her hand drop along her side, letting a soft sigh pass from her again, her thigh rubbed softly against Elena's sex. Elena's breath caught in her throat and Katherine shot her a piercing look.

"_Seriously_, Elena?" Katherine spat.

"What? I didn't move and I'm trying my best to keep my heart steady." Elena replied, turning her head to look at Katherine with an annoyed look.

"I can smell it, you know." Katherine said, raising her brow at her.

"What…? What can you smell?" asked Elena, her brows knit together in confusion.

"Your arousal" Katherine answered, glints of mischievousness in her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Elena as firmly as she could manage.

"Come on, Elena. The closet is approximately 20 square feet; even a human could smell it" sing songed Katherine with a devilish smirk.

Elena tightened her arms even closer to her chest, and shot an angry look at Katherine but kept her mouth shut. Elena was furious that Katherine could so easily read her body. She was even more furious at herself for letting the vampire have that effect on her. She didn't know if it was the extreme closeness or the intensity of this crazy day but she couldn't deny she had been a little aroused by Katherine's touch.

After sending several quick glances at the vampire, Elena finally spoke up:

"Why are you always like that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Like what?" Katherine replied impassively.

"You could be nice sometimes," Elena answered in a blaming tone.

"I don't do nice," Katherine deadpanned. Elena laughed humourlessly.

"What?" Katherine spat.

"Nothing. It's just… You always say that you don't _do_ nice but you actually never say that you _are_ not nice," Elena stated, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"I'm not," Katherine answered simply.

"Well, apparently, I'm not the one you need to convince," Elena said, a half smirk at the corner of her lips. Katherine's features suddenly hardened, a deadly look in her hazel pools.

"You really think that we're going to have a nice chit chat about my true self because you served me your barstool psychology?" Katherine snapped harshly. "The closet keeping my skeletons is a thousand times bigger than this one. You're really sure you can handle that?" Katherine continued with a malicious grin, her eyes colder than ever. Elena tried to swallow the sudden lump in her throat.

"Well, you could just try to be normal," mumbled Elena in a low voice.

"I'm surprised you even know what normal means," Katherine answered, with a devilish smirk at the corner of her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well. Doppelgänger. Vampire ripper boyfriend. Werewolf, vampire, and witch as friends. A brother who can see…"

"I meant human," Elena deadpanned.

"Well, it's not normal for a vampire to be human," Katherine said, in a sarcastic tone.

Elena knew she couldn't really argue with that statement. She truly believed that vampires could keep their humanity intact if they wanted it badly enough but Katherine was on her territory and Elena knew that no matter what argument she could pull, the vampire would know it better.

Katherine was slightly annoyed by Elena's insolence but she was also somewhat amused by it. She decided to push it a little bit further. She let several minutes pass before breathing out a forceful sigh.

"Ok, I'll open up. Sometimes, I'm tired of running, fighting for my survival and all…" she said, waving her hand in front of her like she wanted to dismiss the thought. "Sometimes I would like to just… walk around and simply enjoy the day, laugh carelessly and be loved. And sometimes I let that happens."

"Is that what happened in 1864?" Elena almost whispered, curiosity in her voice. Looking at Elena's eyes intensely, Katherine kept her mouth shut, seemingly assessing if she was going to answer to the girl or not.

"Yes," Katherine finally said, looking hesitantly away from Elena's chocolate brown orbs.

Not giving Elena a second to process the confession, Katherine shot back. "_Your_ turn, now," she said in a provocative tone.

"What?" Elena was startled, not knowing what her doppelganger was trying to get at.

"Well, you're always doing the right thing… Being the caring friend. Personifying the perfect goody-two-shoes, girl next door." Katherine explained, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "It must be exhausting. Let the vampire in you come out." Katherine added with a devilish smile on her lips.

"I'm not a vampire," Elena answered matter-of-factly, frowning her brows at Katherine.

"I'm not human," Katherine shot back in an amused tone. Straightening herself a little to look fiercely into Elena's eyes, Katherine slowly said in a low voice: "What would you do if you were a vampire?"

Suddenly, Elena saw herself grabbing Katherine by her throat and pinning her on the opposite wall of the room, kissing her hard with anger. The visual just popped into her mind before she could even consciously think of it. It was a pure unconscious thought she didn't even know she had in her. And it mortified her beyond belief, making her blush furiously.

"What did you just think of?" Katherine asked, suddenly really intrigued.

"Nothing," mumbled Elena inaudibly.

"Mmmh… Now I know it has something to do with me," Katherine purred, narrowing her eyes.

"And why is that? Maybe I just thought that I would bite a human to know how blood tastes when you're a vampire!" Elena spat a little too loudly.

"Because if that was what you had thought, you would have just told me," Katherine laughed softly, very amused by Elena's reaction. Elena stared at Katherine blankly. She was not going to give the vampire more ammunition to mess with her head.

"You should tell me, Elena. Maybe I can do something about it." Katherine purred huskily, giving Elena a seductive look. Elena avoided Katherine's look and decided to just ignore her.

"Fine. If you change your mind, you know where to find me," Katherine laughed ironically.

"Oh, just shut up!" Elena snapped, cracking up. "Klaus was probably never even here in the first place. It's just another twisted little game of yours!" Elena continued harshly, struggling to move her feet. "I'm out of here" she finally added, driving her hand toward the closet door to open it.

Katherine raised her eyebrow at Elena's sudden change of temper. "Go ahead. Be my guest," Katherine shot coolly. "Oh, and when you do stumble over him on your way out, just tell him I say Hi" Katherine said in a cheerful tone.

Elena froze in her tracks and shot daggers at Katherine with her eyes. She was utterly frustrated and beyond furious at Katherine for playing with her like this. If only she hadn't left her purse in the car, she could call Damon right now to know if he knew where the Original vampire was at that exact moment.

Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, she settled herself against the wall again. Turning her head toward the door, Elena was determined to ignore the vampire completely until this whole messy and impossible situation was over.

Elena couldn't tell how long it had been since the last time Katherine spoke. It could have been thirty minutes, or three hours. But the pins and needles she was now feeling in her legs made her think that it had been at least an hour. Elena was balancing her weight on one leg then the other regularly, but it was starting to be painful and her lower back was killing her. It was getting really difficult for her to stay in one place. Katherine noticed her agitation and stared at her intensely.

"Don't bail on me, _Elena,_" Katherine drawled in a low voice.

"I'm fine," Elena dodged, not looking at Katherine.

"No, you're not. Don't tell me you have to pee" Katherine said, disgust in her voice.

Elena immediately shot Katherine a nasty look. "I'm fine! I just… really wish that this closet could be big enough to sit down," Elena answered in a defeated tone.

Katherine tilted her head slightly to the side, scanning Elena's entire body with piercing eyes before looking into the girl's eyes again. Elena felt really exposed under her gaze and hoped intensely for a miracle to finally get out of this damn closet. Like right now.

"Lean on me," Katherine finally said smoothly.

"What?" Elena answered, startled. She was sure she hadn't heard her correctly.

"Lean on me," Katherine repeated, her face extremely serious.

"I… No, I'm not going… I'm fine," Elena mumbled, really confused by Katherine's behavior.

"The only chance we have to get out of here alive and free is to wait for night to fall," Katherine explained earnestly. "And that will not happen for a couple of hours. Are you sure you can hold on?" Katherine asked warningly.

"Yes. I may be human but I can take it!" Elena answered, irritated.

"Good. Because if you don't and we both miraculously survive this, I will have a blast coming for you and ripping your head off," Katherine growled dangerously.

Elena froze at the vampire's threat. She knew for sure that Katherine would keep her promise. Even though leaning against her doppelganger was the last thing Elena wanted to do, she was aware that she wouldn't be able to stay in that position for much longer. Elena lowered her head toward her chest and let out a resigned sigh.

"Fine. How do we do that?" Elena asked far from enthusiastic.

"Well, you turn around and lean your back against me," Katherine answered matter-of-factly, looking at Elena like she was suddenly a brainless five year old.

Shooting an annoyed look at Katherine, Elena straightened herself up. Looking around at her feet, she tried to figure out how to move in such a small space. Raising her right leg to move it to the back of the closet, she rasped both of Katherine's thighs in the process with the side of her own thigh and hipbone. Once she put down her foot next to the other, she realized there was not enough space for both of her feet and stumbled a little toward Katherine crushing the vampire's right breast slightly with the back of her upper arm and ribs.

"Sorry," Elena murmured

"It's fine," Katherine reassured her. "Now put your other leg towards the door, your back facing me." Elena did what she was told, losing her balance a few times but successfully positioning herself in the right position.

"Don't move," Katherine ordered behind her. Elena heard some fabric crumpling and suddenly felt Katherine's bended knees sliding between her own. Katherine had flattened her entire back against the wall and pinned her knees into the opposite wall. She was in a sitting position but with no chair.

"Now lean your body back to sit on my lap." Katherine continued, grabbing Elena's waist gently with her hands. The girl stiffened at the touch. She closed her eyes for a second and started to lower her body. Katherine guided her movement with her hands still around Elena's waist and helped the girl placed herself correctly. Elena was now seated on Katherine, her ass on the vampire's crotch, her thighs on Katherine's thighs and her lower legs along the outside of Katherine's.

Elena was nervous. She was so tensed that her back was stiff as a lamp post, not even grazing Katherine's leather jacket. And Elena didn't dare put her whole weight on her doppelganger. Not that she thought that the vampire couldn't take it, but she was ready to jump at any inappropriate move from Katherine.

Katherine had removed her hands from her waist and had raised them to cross them behind her head. "Better?" she asked. Elena didn't have to see her to know that Katherine had an amused grin plastered on her face.

Elena couldn't say that she was in the most comfortable position ever but her legs were feeling less and less painful and she was relieved because of it. "Yes. Thank you" she murmured quietly.

Katherine remained silent after that, not moving an inch. The vampire was very amused by Elena's stiffness. She couldn't wait to see how long the girl will need to melt into her. Literally.

Elena was still alert for a while but Katherine didn't seem to want to take advantage of the situation. Slowly, unconsciously Elena finally relaxed and leaned her lower back a little bit against Katherine.

Elena's arms were now resting lazily on her thighs and the girl had almost leaned her entire back against Katherine's chest. The new position and the fabric of both of their jeans were causing Elena to slip toward the wall in front of them. Fidgeting her body a few times to find the perfect position, Elena suddenly felt Katherine's abs and thighs tensed. The vampire swiftly grabbed Elena's hips and held them tightly, making the girl jump and let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Stop moving like that," said Katherine sternly in a low voice. Katherine had straightened her upper body up and her mouth was now just next to Elena's ear.

"Why?" Elena murmured, suddenly terrified that Klaus could be close again.

"Because your voluptuous ass is rubbing against my crotch," Katherine whispered hoarsely.

Elena suddenly felt very self-conscious. The contact of their thighs. Her ass on Katherine's crotch. The vampire's muscled abs. The pressure of Katherine's firm round breasts against her back. The hot air coming out of her mouth.

"And even though I have learned to control myself perfectly over the years, there is only so much I can take," Katherine drawled huskily, leaving Elena's hipbone to slide one hand languidly on the top of Elena's thigh. A shiver ran down Elena's spine. Elena was frozen in her spot and didn't know how to respond.

Suddenly, she heard Katherine again. _Let the vampire in you come out.  
_Memories and feelings stormed into her mind. The pain. The constant fear. The perpetual frustration. Every time she wanted to slap, kick, or kiss and she didn't. All of these were suddenly boiling dangerously close to the surface.

Being locked inside this closet, the impending threat of Klaus above her head was the final straw. It made her burst intensely inside. And Elena was suddenly burning with a powerful impulse to lash out.

Her hand had a mind of its own as she put it down on Katherine's, sliding the tip of her fingers between Katherine's knuckles. She felt her fingers tighten their grip as she slowly dragged Katherine's hand to her inner thigh. The girl's thighs tensed at the stroke, a small mute moan on her parted lips.

Katherine was utterly surprised by Elena's boldness. She stood still, half expecting Elena to come back to her senses. When Elena ground her ass slightly against the vampire's crotch once more, purposely teasing her, Katherine lost her last bit of consideration. She smoothly bit the shell of Elena's ear, pinching a handful of Elena's inner thigh a little bit closer to her center. The girl inhaled deeply and sharply, her back arching up off Katherine's chest. Katherine drew her hand even closer to Elena's core but stopped there, stroking the area again and again, teasingly. Her other hand slid underneath the hem of the girl's shirt and skimmed up over Elena's stomach until it rested just below the curve of her breasts. The vampire's mouth was on her neck, licking along her jugular slowly.

Katherine's ministrations were driving Elena insane. The heat slowly building in the pit of her stomach was making her body want more, so much more, that Elena tightly clenched both of Katherine's forearms in frustration. Katherine's lips curled upward against Elena's collar bone, nibbling the tender flesh there. She suddenly grabbed the bottom of Elena's bra and pushed it roughly upward; grazing the girl's hardened nipples in the process. Elena felt a bolt of electricity rushing down right into her core and bucked her hips forward when Katherine finally grabbed her center.

Katherine cupped Elena's left breast with her hand, circling her perky nipple with her thumb while rubbing Elena's core with enough strength that the girl could feel it through her jeans. When Katherine swirled Elena's nipple between her fingers, the girl whimpered, smacking her hand down over Katherine's to increase the friction against her center. The vampire was grazing her teeth, licking, applying open mouthed kisses against her neck. She had left Elena's breast to inflict the same torture to the other one and was taunting Elena by applying regular strokes against her core with the same pressure; not more.  
Elena couldn't take it anymore. She wanted more. She _needed_ more.

Elena let go of her last grip on Katherine's forearm and pinned her second hand forcefully on Katherine's hand between her own thighs. Now cupping her center effectively, Elena started to rock her hips forward to get herself closer to the release she already craved.

Katherine withdrew her hand from beneath Elena's strong grip, making the girl groan in protest. Before Elena could voice her complaint, the vampire squeezed one of her breasts roughly and let one of her fingers linger lightly at the hem of Elena's pants. A violent shiver ran through Elena's entire body.

Katherine grabbed the top of Elena's jeans and pulled down swiftly on the fabric, efficiently opening all the buttons of the girl's pants at once. Elena gasped in surprise and unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation. The smell of Elena's arousal was now heavy in the air, pushing the vampire's lusted haze further.

Without a warning, Katherine abruptly slid the entire length of her hand inside Elena's panties, pushing one finger deep inside Elena's core. The girl let out a desperate moan, bucking her hips wildly, crashing her head back on Katherine's shoulder. Katherine froze for a moment and drove her mouth closer to Elena's ear, her lips grazing against the outer shell.

"So impatient…" Katherine murmured huskily, leaving a hot trail of kisses behind her ear to the side of her neck. Grazing her lower lip and teeth up against the sensitive skin of the girl, Katherine stopped at her ear once more.

"So wet," she whispered, swirling her finger slightly inside Elena's core. The girl pinned her head further into the vampire's shoulder and arched her back weakly; her center throbbing furiously with want.

"I like the vampire in you," Katherine sing songed sweetly, kissing Elena's cheek with fleshy lips along the edge of her ear.

Before the muffled voice in the back of Elena's mind could even tell her that she shouldn't let Katherine do that to her, the vampire withdrew her finger slowly and slammed it all the way up again. Elena swiftly raised her arm behind her and grabbed the hair at the back of Katherine's neck harshly, her thighs slightly trembling.

Elena knew she shouldn't do this. She knew it wasn't her. Well, not the usual her. But right now, she couldn't care less of what that reasonable voice was trying to tell her. Right now, she was free, wild and careless Elena, and Katherine's ministrations were setting her on fire. All she wanted was to feel Katherine's fingers thrust inside her until her body exploded.

Katherine withdrew her now drenched finger painfully slowly and then deeply slammed it all the way up again. Elena let out a moan and reached behind her with her other arm to grab Katherine's ass forcefully. The vampire let out a deep growl in Elena's ear making the girl hum in lust.

Katherine withdrew her entire finger once more, bringing the top of her palm back up on Elena's mons and swiftly slid the entire length of her hand on Elena's core, strongly rubbing her clit and folds and deeply thrusting two fingers inside of her dripping entrance. Elena's entire body bucked wildly, her feet hooking themselves around the back of Katherine's calves. Katherine snaked her arm gently around Elena's waist to hold her against her chest and kept thrusting, slightly increasing the depth and the speed at each thrust. Elena's thighs were trembling, tightening their iron grip around Katherine's thighs, the tip of her shoes digging into the skin of Katherine's calves. Her moans were getting louder, deeper, rawer at every thrust. Katherine abandoned Elena's waist to smoothly stroke the line of her jaw, driving the girl's face toward hers. The girl was too loud so the vampire pressed her lips delicately but firmly against hers. Biting at Elena's lower lip to ask for entrance, Katherine slid her tongue into her doppelganger's inviting mouth, efficiently muffling Elena's delighted moans of pleasure.

Elena had started furiously rocking her hips forward to meet Katherine's every thrust. Every time, her ass was rubbing roughly against Katherine's crotch. The girl was pulling harshly at her hair and was eagerly devouring her mouth, making Katherine growl and moan deeply in Elena's mouth.

Katherine was ravishing Elena's core. Her entire palm was pressed against her clit and was rubbing it strongly at every thrust. Katherine was completely withdrawing her fingers before slamming them again so deeply into the girl's center, curling them every time to hit all her sweet spots. The tension was building and building and building inside the pit of Elena's core, making every part of her entire body waving wildly until it suddenly froze. Elena slammed her hand against the back of the closet, desperately scratching at it like she was hanging on for dear life. With one last deep powerful thrust and a blunt bite on her neck, Elena finally exploded, letting out a raw primal moan from deep within her throat, furiously clenching at everything she could reach to bear the intensity of her orgasm, suddenly afraid that it might kill her. Her hips and chest were jerking around erratically, her legs pushing violently against the wall.

Caught up in her own blinding lust, Katherine didn't anticipate Elena's violent reaction. Her moves knocked the vampire off balance for a second, enough for both of their shoulders to crash into the closet door. The wood cracked under their weight and suddenly broke, making the two girls effectively come out of the closet.  
They fell onto the ground, hard.

Her whole body spread onto the floor, Elena still trembling in her arms, Katherine slowly looked up at the figure she knew was standing over them.

"Fuck,"

"Indeed," drawled Klaus.


End file.
